The flexible supports concerned are chosen in particular from textile cloths optionally coated with a layer of silicone elastomer, the antisoil varnish optionally being applied to the layer of silicone elastomer, such cloths being capable of being used for the manufacture:                1. of architectural textiles (components of textile architecture);        2. or else of flexible supports other than architectural textiles.        
As regards the field of application 1., it should be specified that, throughout the present account and within the meaning of the present invention, the term “architectural textile” is understood to mean a woven fabric or nonwoven fabric and more generally any fibrous support intended, after coating, for the preparation:                of shelters, of mobile structures, of textile constructions, of partitions, of flexible doors, of tarpaulins, of tents, of stands or of marquees;        of furniture, of cladding, of advertising displays, of windbreaks or of filter panels;        of solar protection devices, of ceilings and of blinds.        
As regards the field of application 2., it will be indicated that these flexible supports other than architectural textiles can, for example, be those intended for the manufacture of in particular:                airbags used for the protection of the occupants of a vehicle,        glass braids (woven glass sheaths for thermal and dielectric protection for electrical wires),        conveyor belts, fire barrier fabrics or thermal insulation fabrics,        clothes,        compensators (flexible sealing sleeves for pipework).        
The application of a silicone coat is defined as the action of applying a coat to a fibrous support, in particular a textile, using a crosslinkable liquid silicone composition and in then bringing about the crosslinking of the film applied to the support, so as to produce a coating intended in particular to protect it, to confer specific qualities on it, for example to confer hydrophobicity/oleophobicity or impermeabilization characteristics on it or improved mechanical properties on it, or even capable of modifying the appearance thereof.
For its part, the impregnation is defined as the action of bringing about the penetration of a very fluid liquid based on crosslinkable silicone inside a fibrous support (penetration to the core) and in then bringing about the crosslinking of the silicone in order to confer, on the support, properties of the type of those mentioned above.
In practice, the composites obtained by application of a coat or by impregnation of silicone elastomers on textile supports exhibit numerous advantages related to the intrinsic characteristics of silicones, namely, in particular, good flexibility, good mechanical strength and improved behavior towards fire. Furthermore, unlike conventional elastomers, silicones confer on them, inter alia, appropriate protection due to their hydrophobicity and to their excellent resistance to attacks by chemicals, heat and the weather, and great longevity.
However, in the field of textile architecture, which constitutes an important outlet for the abovesaid composites, the main players sometimes draw up other requirements, which are in particular the following:                resistance to soiling substances,        good characteristics with regard to appearance, especially with respect to the coloring and the gloss,        ability to adhesively bond, to make it possible to easily assemble the composites two by two,        low sliding coefficient in order to favor the handling of the composite,        good cohesion of the composite.        
These properties can be introduced by an appropriate surface coating, a varnish (for example a silicone varnish), which would advantageously:                be able to be easily spread over a silicone layer, indeed even a nonsilicone layer (for example poly(vinyl chloride), polyurethane or polyamide),        adhere perfectly to this silicone or nonsilicone layer,        and more generally be easy and economical to employ industrially.        
Apart from the question of the coatings and varnishes of these silicone composites for textile architecture, it is often necessary to combine together various parts or components of these composites, in order to strengthen them locally (reinforcements) or in order to join parts to one another for the purpose of increasing the surface area of them or of carrying out the preparation of the final article.
This operation is often carried out by sewing, which produces a suitable combined product but which, all the same, results in certain disadvantages. This is because the needle holes are so many holes in the composites which can be harmful to their leaktightness properties and to their resistance to attacks by chemicals, heat and the weather. The corresponding final design may also be limited thereby.
Another way of proceeding is adhesive bonding. However, it is difficult to find adhesives which are sufficiently strong to achieve the required performances.
Thus, patent EP-B-0 219 075 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,576 reveal that silicone-coated textiles can be adhesively bonded using strips of silicone rubbers, such as Heat Curable Elastomers (HCE), which are positioned between the two parts of composites to be combined together. They are adhesive strips which are plastic (nonliquid) at ambient temperature (Williams plasticity of between 170 and 600, e.g. 280). The presentation of the silicone adhesive in this form poses a problem as it to a certain extent renders the processing awkward with in particular the need for curing of the adhesive during a compression-heating phase where both the pressure applied and the temperature are high. Moreover, this presentation involves a specific preparation, the cost of which is not insignificant.
The HCE gum used as adhesive is, for example, of the MViDDViMVi type; with the following definition of the siloxy units, M: (CH3)3SiO1/2, MVi: (CH3)2ViSiO1/2, D: (CH3)2SiO2/2, DVi: (CH3)ViSiO2/2, Vi=vinyl. This gum composition also comprises a radical catalyst for curing/crosslinking: 2,4-dichlorobenzoyl peroxide, and a silica filler treated with HexaMethylDisilaZane. This crosslinkable gum is used to produce adhesive strips by molding and cutting. These strips subsequently have to be placed in the region of overlap of the composite parts to be combined together. Pressurization (2 kg/5 cm) and heating (180° C.-10 min) are subsequently involved. It is clear that all these handling operations are not propitious to the optimization of the industrial costs. The tensile yield strength measured for the combined products with peroxide HCEs according to these patents is of the order of 200 N/3 cm.The nomenclature adopted in the present account to define the siloxy units is as follows:    M: (R°)3SiO1/2,    MVi: (R°)2 (Vi)SiO1/2,    D: (R°)2SiO2/2,    DVi: (R°)(Vi)SiO2/2,    M′: (R°)2(H)SiO1/2,    D′: (R°)(H)SiO2/2,    MOH: (R°)2(OH)SiO1/2,    DOH: (R°)(OH)SiO2/2,    T: (R°)SiO3/2,    Q: SiO4/2,    R° is chosen from linear or branched alkyl groups having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms inclusive (e.g., methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl and n-hexyl) which are optionally substituted by at least one halogen atom (e.g., 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl), from aryl groups (e.g., phenyl), and from C2-C4 alkenyl radicals (e.g., vinyls),    Vi=vinyl; this alkenyl can be replaced by any appropriate alkenyl group.
In view of this prior art, one of the essential objects of the present invention is to provide an improved process for combining together fiber/silicone composite parts using a silicone elastomer, which process has to be economical and relatively inexpensive to carry out.
Another essential object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for combining together, using a silicone elastomer, textiles or nonwoven fabrics having a coat of and/or impregnated with silicone, which process has to result in a combined product which is particularly resistant to tensile stress, for example having a peel strength of greater than or equal to 80 N/5 cm.
Another essential object of the present invention is to provide a novel high performance silicone adhesive for combining together fiber/silicone composite parts.
These objects, among others, have been achieved by the inventors, who have discovered, entirely surprisingly and unexpectedly, that it is entirely appropriate to select, as adhesive for textiles or nonwoven fabrics having a coat of and/or impregnated with silicone elastomer, another silicone elastomer which can be crosslinked under hot conditions by the radical route using peroxides and which has a rheology such that this adhesive with a liquid (nonplastic) nature can be deposited on the composites to be combined together, this being achieved with a sufficient and uniform thickness, in order to better control the level of the adhesion developed. Thus, this adhesive is directly deposited “in place” and cured thermally, in order to easily and economically obtain a high performance combined product.